Hermione The 5 Year Old Witch
by Magicalflame
Summary: Draco's girlfriend Hermione Granger has been changed into a 5 year old because of a potions accident. Secrets are revealed to her temporay parents,Draco & Harry,with her cute 5 year old self. DHr HHr
1. Potions Accidents & New Parents

Ello! I'm going to fix the chapters of this story so hopefully I don't annoy anyone with the reposting. lol A new chapter will be posted after I finish.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and probably never will, Wah!

Summary: In 7th year: Draco's girlfriend, Hermione Granger, has been turned into 5 year old because of a potion accident. Harry and Draco must take care of her. Draco/Hermione/Harry Love triangle

Pairings: Harry/Hermione

Draco/Hermione

Genres: Romance/Angst

**Hermione- The 5 Year Old Witch**

**Chapter 1**

Draco hugs his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, still amazed that this prefect girl, more like young woman, was his and had been for a 1 year. Hermione had been the first to believe him when he had said he had changed, fighting on the good side in the war. It was their last year at Hogwarts; the war had ended with Harry defeating Lord Voldemort in their 6th year. Most of the Death Eaters killed though some stray ones lived.

Speaking of the Boy-Who-Lived, he was behind Hermione walking up to the hugging couple with a smirk. Everyone had grown up like it or not. Harry had a tall muscular body from the war and Quidditch, sparkling emerald eyes and silky messy (some things just didn't change) black hair.

Draco had a little bit more muscle than Harry, stormy blue gray eyes and shiny white-blonde hair. Each had an equally large fan club because of their looks and what they did in the war. Harry, of course, had been the one killed Voldemort, but Draco had played a large part in the war risking his life as a spy next to Severus Snape whose name had been cleared.

Hermione had discovered a spell that could remove their dark mark off their arms. She had also grown into a beautiful young lady with loose wavy curls that color of chocolate, gleaming coffee eyes that light up when she learn something new, and a beautiful figure that a model would die for. She had many boys and even men chasing after her though she didn't notice any of them. Draco was protective of her because of her innocence of the world of "hot-blooded men".

The war had left marks on everyone, even those who didn't fight. Ron Weasley had been killed, protecting Harry. Molly and Ginny Weasley had both died of a Cruciatus Curse at a raid in Diagon Ally. They lived 3 days after being hit and under the spell for 2 hours. Everyone who had died on the Light side had a picture hung up on a wall in the Great Hall.

Many of the Slytherin were dead, along them were Pansy Parkinkins, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode. Cho Chang and Penelope Clearwater were discovered as Death Eaters much to the surprise of many people.

"Hey Mia, Harry! Did you remember to study for that test for Potion?" questioned Draco. Hermione just gave him a look that said "are you seriously asking me that?" and Harry laughed and replying "You are turning into another Hermione."

"Come on! I want to get to Potions early." said Hermione, dragging her boyfriend and best friend. She and Snape were neutral friends after she helped clear his name and removed the dark mark off his arm. They got in the classroom and sat in the first row. As everyone else started walking in, Professor Snape glided in with his signature black robes blowing behind him.

"Silence! Today we will make a difficult potion that most of you will fail. It is a life-saving potion that is the shade of bright silver blue. Anyone here that knows the name of the potion?" shouted Snape, lips curling into a sneer. Hermione, still the bookworm, quickly raised her hand. "Once a know-it-all, always a know-it-all. Yes, Miss Granger?" This earned him a glare from his godson who listened in her ear that she was his cute lil know-it-all in a loving tone.

"It is the Viscera Potion which stops heart attacks and heals cardiac tissues." said Hermione in a knowing tone.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Get started!" barked Snape sitting down at his desk. Hermione, without even reading the board, walked up to get the ingredients.

20 minutes of Potion brewing and Snape insults

"Times up!" said Snape with a gleeful look on his face. He scanned though the room looking for unfinished potions, Neville Longbottom was the unfortunate boy who caught his gaze." Mr. Longbottom." said Snape walking up to him, Hermione who stood near him gave him a pity look. The frighten boy jumped and accidentally dropped too many fly wings in his already ruined puke green potion. A large explosion was heard and smelly puke green smoke filled the room. As the smoke finally cleared, Snape looked around the room making sure everyone wasn't badly hurt.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Snape. A chorus of yes was heard but then a no rang out from his godson. Snape looked at him. Draco was holding up a small child, around the age of 4 or 5. She had long curls of dark brown hair framing a heart- shaped face. With rosy red lips curled up in a confused smile and big hazel eyes, she melted everyone in the classroom's hearts, even the cold-heart Severus Snape. In robes so big that they looked like they would fall off, a Gryffindor's badge was sewed into it. Surprisingly Hermione Granger was the cutest 5 years old in the world.

"Hi! Where is mommy?" asked the adorable girl.

"Hermione?" questioned Draco looking at his 5 year old girlfriend.

"Who are you? No one calls me Hermione unless I'm in big trouble. I'm Mia." said Hermione in a little child's voice.

"Draco and Potter take Miss Granger to Dumbledore right now." shouted Snape making Hermione clutch Draco's robes and bury her face in them. Harry and Draco, carrying Hermione, stood up and walked to Dumbledore's Office. Standing in front of the statue of the gargoyle, they tried guessing candy names.

"Cherry Cat's Tongue"

"Starbursts"

"Chocolate Frogs"

"M&Ms"

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans"

Finally Hermione spoke, "Can I have some Hershey kisses since you're talking about candy? At least I think you are." The gargoyles turned and reveal the stairway to the office. They walked up.

"What is Hershey kisses?" asked Draco. Before Harry even opened his mouth, Hermione said, "They're the most kisses in the world! Chocolate ones!"

"Hello Harry, Draco, and who might you be?" said Dumbledore.

"I'm Hermione Athena Granger! " said Hermione proudly.

"Hello Hermione, would you like a lemon drop." asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. He opened a wooden box with lemon drops.

"Thank you" replied Hermione politely. She took one piece of candy and popped it in her mouth.

"What are we going to do about her?" asked Draco who wanted his girlfriend back.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do. We have to let the potion wear off. Since you two are very _close_ to her, you both will take care of her. A room is being prepared for you right this moment. Everything you might need will be there. Dobby will lead you there." said Dumbledore with a twinkle. Dobby suddenly appeared.

"Follow me Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger." said Dobby turning and headed out of the office. As they walked out the lavishly decorated room, Hermione spit out the lemon drop and handed it to Draco.

"Why did you take a lemon drop if you didn't like them?" questioned Draco.

"Because mommy and daddy said to be polite to my elders. I just thought it would be polite to take one." explained Hermione.

"Oh!" was all Draco and Harry could say before arguing who should take the offending object.

"You take it! Its not like you haven't had her spit on you before!" shouted Harry.

"You're just jealous that she only thinks you as a friend!" shouted Draco back. Dobby looked uneasily at the yelling boys said, "Dobby will take it." and took the lemon drop, snapping his fingers, made it disappear.

"Say Hermione, how old are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm 5 years old." piped Hermione.

"Wow, only 5 and can speak proper English so well! So smart!" Draco said amazed.

As they talked they were being led to a big room rivaling the Gryffindor common room in size with 3 doors leading to what might be the bedrooms. The larger room had a mini kitchen sectioned off and 2 big soft black leather couches. With a fireplace for warmth and 3 tall bookshelves filled with tons of books, the place was very comfortable.

"Dobby must go back to the kitchens." said Dobby basically running away but not with an admiring glaze at Harry and a fearful stare at Draco.

"Guess he's still scared of you." said Harry knowingly.

"Me? My father was the one who would order the house elves to torture themselves!" defended Draco leave him and Harry with a disgusted look on their faces.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry looking at Hermione who was lying on the floor, flat on her stomach. Her face was braced for pain. She whispered, "I'm getting ready for _it_."

"For what?" Questioned Draco.

"Mommy and Daddy always say torture before it." said Hermione softly.

"Hermione, what does your parents do to you?" asked Draco. The look on Hermione's face looked like one of his when he was small and his father was mad.

"They open the drawer and take out their _toys._" said Hermione in a voice that could barely be heard.

"Hermione, get up and go in those that door that has blue and pale pink glitter and stay in there. Go to sleep if you're tired, Harry and me will be in there in a minute." said Draco with an emotionless mask. Hermione did as he told quietly.

"That was strange." said Harry with a confused look. "Could you explain that to me."?  
"I don't believe it. So that's why she was so scared." said Draco coldly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"How can you be so dumb? Can't you see Hermione's been abused. She was raped seeing as how no matter how much she loved me, she couldn't have sex with me. At the last minute, she always got scared. She looked just like me when my bastard of a father wanted to _have fun_. " shouted Draco loudly but not too loud that Hermione could hear it. Harry stared at Draco with a look of disbelief.

"Oh my god." said Harry looking about to hurl.

"I know. Wonder why she didn't say anything about It." said Draco with a chilling cold face and tone. They looked at each other and started for the glittery door. Inside they found Hermione sleeping in the carriage- shaped bed. It looked like Cinderella's carriage in Hermione's favorite muggle movie that she made Draco watch. Draco looked at the cute sleeping Hermione who snuggled up to a small cuddly brown teddy bear. A small smile light it her face up. Harry tucked Hermione in with the sky blue blanket and with Draco walked out of the periwinkle blue room. The ceiling turned from white fluffy clouds and bright yellow sun to twinkling stars and a pale yellow crescent moon. They headed to their respected rooms, Draco's door Slytherin green and Harry Gryffindor red.

Review please!


	2. Bubble Baths & Nightmares

Hey everyone! This story is so fun to do! Lol! Responses to My Wonderful Reviewers:

Genre: Romance/Angst/ Fluff

Pairings: Love triangle: Draco-Hermione-Harry

**Hermione- The 5 Year Old Witch**

**Chapter 2**

**Bubble Bathes & Nightmares**

"Hermione, time to wake up! Draco get up, you lazy blonde idiot!" shouted Harry knocking (more like banging) on Draco's door and opened Hermione's door gently. He chuckled at the switch roles. Hermione used to knock on Harry's and Draco's door until they woke up. If they tried to get back to dreamland, she would drag them to the bathroom and pour freezing water on them.

"How dare you call me an idiot? I am the 2nd smartest student in this school!" shouted Draco who hated anyone who called him dumb because of his silvery locks. He walked out in his silk silver boxers with flying green dragons on them with this hair messy.

"Ah! My eyes! It burns!" screamed Harry covering his eyes mockingly.

"Whatever, you just handle my manliness." sneered Draco jokingly. He walked to Hermione's door and look in. The sight hit him like a ton of bricks. A little girl sat on a little white rocking chair clutching a teddy bear and reading a picture book that looked like Cinderella.

"Hermione?" said Draco questioningly. She looked up and shone him a gap-tooth smile.

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione. Draco gently picked her up and headed for the bathroom door. Inside there huge full length mirrors. Draco's reflection looked back at him but Hermione's looked very different from yesterday. She was wearing a blue dress, sleeveless and went to her knees that she had changed into it when she was sent to her room last night. Her curly dark brown locks were exchanged for long straight black hair with golden blonde highlights. Chocolate eyes were now crystal blue ones. A white scar ran down her right arm and a large black bruise was on her left leg. She looked even shorter.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione once again.

"Draco, what are you?" asked Harry walking in, stopped in mid-sentence after seeing Hermione. "Who are you?"

"Huh? I'm Hermione, I already told you that last night." said Hermione confused.

"You are? But you look so different." stated Harry.

"Oh, you mean _that_." said Hermione understanding.

"Well, could you explain as you put what _that_ is?" asked Draco.

"You don't know? I would think you would know if you're going to be taking care of Me." said Hermione smartly. "Well anyways, I have to cover my scars so I change my colorings and skin."

"Change? How" started Harry but was cut off by Draco.

"You're those creature that can change their looks by will along with some other stuff, aren't you? What are they called...oh yeah, a Suditusmagus or Latin for changing magical creatures." said Draco.

"What?" said Harry confused.

"You really should pay attention in History of Magic." said Draco.

"Well is it my fault I find History of Magic boring?" replied Harry.

"Yes." was Draco's instant answer.

"Oh shit! Look at the time!" shouted Harry looked at his watch. "We're going to be late for Potions!"

"Oh crap!" screamed Draco who ran out of the bathroom and into his room which loud sounds admitted from it.

"Hermione, could you wash your face and brush your teeth on your own?" asked Harry continuing when Hermione nodded. "Then start and get dressed as fast as you can."

With that, Harry ran to his room to get out of his Egyptian cotton golden pajama bottoms with snitches on them and T-shirt. Hermione grabbed the smallest toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

10 Minutes of Morning Routines

"Come one Hermione!" shouted Draco grabbing the girl's hand while still trying to keep his large schoolbag on his shoulder. She was trying to eat a chocolate-covered donut while he was eating a wheat bagel. Harry behind them was trying to shovel a piece of toast while trying to keep up with them and put on his robe. Finally the threesome arrived at the classroom.

"Would you like to explain why you're so last Draco?" asked Snape looking at Hermione. "And also what happened to Ms. Granger. Also 10 points from Gryffindor."

"We woke up late and had to get Hermione to explain this change of appearance." said Draco as politely as he could while glaring at his godfather.

"Start on the potion on the board." instructed Snape.

Harry and Draco sat down with Hermione between them and started on the potion. Hermione, bored, started to look around the room.

"I'm hungry." whined Hermione.

"You're hungry? You ate 3 donuts! I have only half of my bagel!" said Draco looking at the girl. Big Mistake. With her huge blue eyes that were slowly becoming larger and wetter by the second. Draco had suffered this dreaded cuteness from the older Hermione but now it was ten times worse.

"But I'm younger than you! I need food to grow!" replied Hermione giving him a look that said give-me-food-or-I'll-kick-you-where-it-hurts along the puppy dog pout.

"Even if I said yes, where do you think I'll get it from?" questioned Draco.

"That teacher." said Hermione pointing at Snape.

"Why does you go up and ask yourself." said Draco with a mischievous glint in his stormy eyes.

"Ok! I will." said Hermione jumping up and running to the much tall man. She tugged at his robes finally getting his attention.

"Yes?" asked Snape peering at her.

"I'm hungry and Draco say he can't give me food and to ask you." said Hermione all in one breath. Soon everyone's attention was on the cute little girl and their greasy haired teacher. A loud gulp was heard from Draco when Snape glared at him.

"Get back to work!" snapped Snape, turning to the little girl. "Accio Food Box!"

A large box zoomed from his desk to his hand. Snape gave it to her.

"These are food I've confiscation from students, you can have as much as you want if you do something for Me." he whisper in her ear. Taking the large box, Hermione looked up at him. He continued saying to look in Draco's room and take everything a jeweled box near his bed. Hermione walked back to her chair and started eating a jumbo-sized chocolate frog. The students looked at her with envy before returning back to their work after getting snapped at by Snape.

"What did he say to you?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"Nothing just that I had to be good in order to get this box." lied Hermione expertly. She learned how to lie with a straight face when she was only 3 years old to survive.

"Ok." said Draco not fully trusting her. He also was an expert in the "field of lying".

End of the Day

After Dinner

Hermione walked into the common room, munching on a chocolate & vanilla ice cream cone. She went to sit down on a comfortable couch. Harry and Draco dragged themselves in after her.

"How can she have so much energy? She's worse than Ron!" complained Harry.

"Where does she put it all?" said a very tired Draco. All day they had a constant hungry Hermione and teachers falling for Hermione's cuteness and intelligence. Having to pull Hermione away from teachers who wanted to basically keep her. As stupid and funny it sounded, it really wasn't after 3 times and earning them a few detentions.

"Yucky! You guys smell terrible!" said Hermione with a disgusted look on her face.

Ignoring Hermione's comment, Harry said, "We have a Quidditch match tomorrow, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

"Are you worried?" sneer Draco.

"No, we all know who the real winners will be. Gryffindor of course, but where is Hermione going to stay during the match?" questioned Harry with a small smirk.

"She can stay with a teacher. After today, I think they'll probably beg us to let her stay with them." said Draco chuckling.

"Yeah, that would be funny. Let's just let Professor Binns take her. (AN: Isn't he the History of Magic teacher? Someone please tell me.) He seems to like Hermione the most" said Harry.

"You just want him to give you extra points so you won't fail his class. I'll not let you use her like that. That reminds me." said Draco looking at Hermione. "You have to take a bath."

"I do, but you smell worse." whined Hermione.

"I don't care. I'm older and in charge!" said Draco.

"But-but-but that's not fair!" shouted Hermione.

Finally after arguing for about 2 minutes, Hermione ended up in the tub with Draco. The tub was more like a smaller but not much smaller model of the Prefect's bathroom. Getting Hermione into the bath was hard but getting her out was even harder. She seemed to like the chocolate scented bubble bath that made bubbles bigger than her own head.

**1 A.M.**

"Draco?" whispered Hermione softly. She walked into his bedroom, while clutching her teddy bear, and gently climbed onto the bed.

"What?" grumbled Draco.

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I have a nightmare."

"About?"

"It was a memory. Mommy and Daddy were very mad at me cause I accidentally spilled some soup onto the carpet. I was a bad girl so they had to punish me. They locked me in the basement and wouldn't let me out for a long time. I got really hungry but they wouldn't let me out. " said Hermione crying.

"Don't cry Hermione. You're not a bad girl. Don't worry, I'll here. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm going to protect you forever and forever." soothed Draco kissing her hand. "I'm be your knight in shinnying armor." Hermione, the older one, had always called him that.

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now get in. I have to get some sleep so I can beat those bratty Gryffindors."

Hermione got in the large bed and crawled under the silk sheets. Before falling asleep, she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"No problem"

Aw, that was cute kinda . What could be in Draco's box? Who will win the Quidditch match? You'll find out in Chapter 3 . Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far!


	3. Quidditch Matches & Boys's Locker Room

Hey everyone! I'm back! LOL! I never update a story this fast ever but this story is just too fun! Thanks all that reviewed!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter cries

Summary: When Draco's girlfriend, Hermione Granger, is turned into a cute little 5 year old because of a potions accident, Harry and Draco must take care of her. Secrets are revealed. Friendships and love formed.

Genre: Romance/Angst/ Fluff

Pairing: Draco/ Hermione/ Harry triangle

**Hermione- The 5 Year Old Witch**

**Chapter 3- Quidditch Matches & Boys' Locker Room **

"Hermione! Where are you?" shouted Harry checking all the rooms. Finally he ended up in the last place he hasn't checked, Draco's room. "Draco? You awake? Is Hermione in there?" he asked earning him only a grunt. Harry knocked on the door.

"Go away!" grumbled Draco. A soft little body snuggled up to him even more. Harry, seeing no choice, opened the door and prepared himself for any horrors. What met his eyes was a cute adorable scene, though to a pervert mind, they would think differently. Hermione lay next to Draco with her head on his bare chest and was hugging her bear. Draco was clutching Hermione like a teddy bear in silk black boxers with silver snakes and was starting to wake up.

"Draco! What are you doing? I like to win but not by default!' shouted Harry pulled the half-asleep Draco off the bed. Hermione, being as half of her body was on him came down with him. She rubbed her eyes with her balled up hands.

"Hi Harry!" said Hermione cheerfully. She climbed off Draco and went to hug him.

"Hey to you too." said Harry smiling. Draco, still half-asleep, groped for his missing 'teddy bear'. When his hands only touch air, he slowly opened his eyes. Harry stood there dressed in his Quidditch outfit already with Hermione hugging him.

"Potter! What are you doing in here! Hermione! Don't cheer for him, Slytherin better." shouted Draco pouting at the last part. Hermione went and have him a hug before running off to get ready. Draco moaned and got up, grabbing his green Slytherin Quidditch robes and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. When everyone was done, they started walking to the Quidditch fields. As a lot of argument, Hermione was decked out in both Slytherin and Gryffindor clothing. She wore a gold and silver top that looked like a princess that had a Slytherin snake and Gryffindor lion on it (Draco had used a spell to put on though had to be forced to do the lion) that moved. Wearing a baggy pair of black jeans, while clutching a flag for both teams in each hand, she looked the prefect fan for both team and adorably cute. Hermione rode piggy-back on Draco while Harry and he talked.

"So who's going to take care of her?" asked Harry.

"Blaise can't be as he's on the team and I don't trust anyone else." stated Draco.

"How about Neville?" questioned Harry.

"Him! No way am I going to let the cause of this entire thing even look at her!" protested Draco.

"Guess we have only the teachers." said Harry.

"Yeah. They're probably going to argue who's to take her." said Draco laughing at the thought.

"Hey I see Professor McGonagall! Professor! Please wait up." said Harry running after her.

"Yes, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall though she seemed to know and was gleeful about it.

"Would you mind if you looked after Hermione during the Quidditch match?" asked Draco.

"Of course not! I'll be delighted to!" said Professor McGonagall clapping her hands together. "You two should go get ready! Hermione, would you like some candy?"

"Yes!" said Hermione happily, taking her hand while putting the two flags in the other, and walked away.

"Get ready to lose Potter." sneered Draco smirking.

"Me get ready to lose? You must be kidding! I've never lost to you unless I wasn't playing!" said Harry. The two went their separate ways, Draco to the Slytherin Boys Locker Room and Harry Gryffindor's.

The crowds cheered as the two teams entered.

"There is those slimy Slytherin team! Sorry Professor McGonagall! Draco Malfoy, captain and seeker. Blaise Zabini, keeper! Sam Miller chaser! Willian Wale, chaser! Bryan Bode, chaser! Thomas Furbisher, beater! Max Vance, beater!" shouted Lee as the players fly off as he called their names. Professor McGonagall had to yell at him many times to keep him from yelling profanity and name-calling at the team. "Here comes the pride of Hogwarts! Sorry Professor, just stating the truth! Harry Potter, seeker and captain! Katie Bell, chaser! Demelza Robins, chaser! Myranda Warf, chaser! Jimmy Peakes, beater! Ritchie Coote, beater! There they go!"

Harry and Draco fly face-to-face, shaking hands and smirking.

"Get ready to lose Potter!" yelled Draco earning him cheers from his team and some Slytherins who had heard him. Before Harry could say a word, Professor Snape who was referee because Madam Hooch was sick, blew on the whistle signaling the start of the game. Everyone on both teams zoomed into action.

"10 points to Slytherin, those slimy-sorry Professor! Warf passes the Quaffle to Robins who passes to Bell, she shoots! She scores! 10 points to Gryffindor! Beat that you snakes! What's this? Harry Potter seems too see the snitch!" announced Lee. Everyone held their breath as Harry effortlessly did a Wronski Feint with Draco following him. Draco suddenly raced pass Harry, finally seeing a gilt near him. The crowds roared as Draco clutched the golden snitch holding it up. Glancing at the teachers' stand, he looked for Hermione. Strangely she wasn't there. He flew down and ran to a sullen Harry.

"Not now Malfoy, I don't have time for your bragging." said Harry grumpily.

"As much as I would love to do that, my 5 years old _girlfriend_ is not with Professor McGonagall it seems." sneered Draco emphasizing girlfriend.

"I know. I'm sure she's alright." said Harry a little bit of worry seeping though his words.

"I'll go check." said Draco.

"You stay with your fans, she's my best friend." said Harry.

"I could care less about them. Anyways she's my girlfriend." said Draco turning and walking towards the teachers' stand but stopped seeing Professor McGonagall rushing to them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, would you know where Hermione would be?" asked Professor McGonagall worriedly.

"You mean you don't know! YOU"RE SUPPOSE TO LOOK AFTER HER!" exploded Draco not caring how much house points and detentions he might get.

"I'm sorry, I was preoccupied with Mr. Lee." said Professor McGonagall pressing her lips tightly.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is but if she's alright. How about we cast a tracking spell?" reasoned Harry.

"That's a good idea. Do you happen you have anything of hers?" questioned Professor McGonagall. Draco sheepishly pulled out a diamond incrusted golden locket. Opening it, there was a 3D version of Hermione, the older one of course, in a long dark blue silk, glittery evening gown smiling in Draco's arms while they danced and next to it was a lock of dark chestnut hair. The 'picture' of Hermione and Draco was taken on their first date. Professor McGonagall took the lock of hair from a blushing Draco, and cast the spell. An arrow appeared and pointed to the boys' locker room for the Slytherins which the entire team was in since the team hadn't any girls. Harry and Draco looked at each other horror written all over their faces and ran to into the locker room.

Sorry I have to stop here! I loved the reviews so write more! Please! I'll try to update soon for this story and my others! Sorry for this kinda short chapter . Remember review! The more there is the fast the chapters come!


	4. Body Parts & Hermione's Parents

WOW! I think this is my most updated story! Lol! My head's still dizzy! Why? I got hit by tons of reviews right after I post Chapter 3! That was awesome! This story got to be my most liked one, I'm so proud! I've been getting some rude evil reviews on my other stories and I'm going to warn anyone who does that here. No one is making you read this and it's just plain rude to comment how bad my story is. Only I'm allowed to say how bad it is!

**Responses to My Wonderful Reviewers :**

**RavenBeastboy:** Sorry for that cliffie! I just love using them in my stories and this one hasn't had one yet (I think). Also I couldn't make up my mind on what was going to happen so I just left it at that. Hope you don't hate me TT.

**Blood Tears Dying Angel 0previously magic and sparkle0:**

Thanks! Love your usernames! I'm thinking about changing mine, should I? Hope I don't sound dumb but what does ttfn mean?

**Gino Santangdo:** What did you mean by she? Hermione? If yes, yeah she's in the locket. That books was sad, wasn't it? There's a second one? I didn't know! Don't thing I'll read it though. It's just too sad! TT. Thanks for the compliment! I'll try!

**HermioneTheSlytherianPrincess:** I'm so glad you like my story! It's original Yay! I was trying hard to keep it away from baby stories. Thanks for your review! Love your username!

**Tess:** Thanks! I'm trying to balance that angst and humor. I'll try!

**Math Tobias Malfoy:** It is? Thanks! I had no idea .

**Brittany:** It is? Thanks! Glad you like it!

**beautifuldreamer05:** Yay! You like my story TT. You make me so happy! I'm trying to balance the cuteness and angst. I thought it was cute too! Thanks!

**Rain Ly:** I'll try to update as fast I can! Hope you like what happens .

**Gabby-the-elf-:** I'm writing as fast as I can! Glad you like it .

**nosiy lil brat:** I hate waiting too but I got to update my other stories! Sorry! My first time writing a Quidditch math so I'm sorry it was short! I'll try!

**weeee:** Thank! Glad you like my stories! I'll try!

**Now on with the story!**

**Warning: There is going to be adult humor in this chapter with mentions of certain male and female body parts. If you don't want to read that part, go down until you see a line. You have been warned!**

**Hermione- The 5 Year Old Witch**

Chapter 4- Body Parts & Hermione's Parents 

"Hermione, you in there?" shouted Harry and Draco looking into the stalls. All it earned them was sneers and comments from the Slytherin team. Finally they heard a small child's voice talking with a deeper voice. As they got closer, they heard what the two were discussing.

"What's that?"

"Um, it's nothing."

"Will I get one when I grow up?"

"No! I'm pretty sure you won't!"  
"You're not 100 percent sure?"

The conversion ended when Draco and Harry entered a stall with a curious Hermione and a very naked Blaise Zabini who was unsuccessfully trying to cover his body with a small towel (AN: O.o).

"Zabini, what were you talking about with Hermione?" asked Draco glaring at his friend.

"I didn't do anything! She asked!" shouted Blaise.

"Asked what?" said Harry also glaring at Blaise. He lifted Hermione up and held as her as a mother would with her baby. He turned her head so she didn't see Blaise.

"Well, um, my balls." stuttered Blaise blushing.

"You showed a little innocent child, those things?" shouted Draco angry.

"I was taking a shower when she came in!" defended Blaise. Draco punched Blaise in the eyes and led Hermione and Harry out of the locker rooms.

You can start reading!

"Let's go to our rooms, I got to take a bath." said Draco rubbing his hand. Hermione stretch her arms indicating that she wanted Draco to hold her. Harry gently handed her to Draco and walked ahead.

"I need to take a bath more!" shouted Harry running. Draco looked at Hermione who grinned and started running. In the end, Harry won, leaving a tired Draco lying on the couch and Hermione lay on his stomach. Lucky for Draco, she didn't weigh much.

"Draco?" whispered Hermione.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making you hit your friend."

"It's not your fault. You were just curious."

"But now your friend hates you."

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're the best Draco!"

"I know!"

Hermione and Draco burst into laughter. Hermione yawned, kissed Draco on the cheek, and went into her room for a nap. Harry came out of the bathroom right after and sat down.

"Hey Malfoy!"

"What is it Potter?"

"Do you miss Hermione?"

"Why, she's right here."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I miss her."

"You know, you're lucky to have her."

"Yeah, I know."

"Think Hermione will ever turn back?"

"I hope so. I miss having her kiss me until I wake up."

"I didn't need to know that."

"Yes, you did. Potter, when she does change back, remember your place."  
"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione might not see it, but I do. Those puppy dog eyes every time you see her."  
"She might be your girlfriend but that doesn't mean she'll with be forever."

"Only, in your dreams Potter, we love each other and not even you can break us up (AN: that sounds so cliché but isn't it sweet?)!"

With that, Draco got up and stormed into the bathroom for a much needed shower. Harry, pausing a little, stood up and walked to Hermione's room. He peeked in and walked over to the sleeping figure of the child. Hermione was laying still, her face twisted in terror, while beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Harry brushed aside stray stranded and kissed her cheek.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us anything? I can't believe it took a potions accident for us to find out about your parents. You didn't have to the strong one. I guess now I understand why you always study so much and never wanted to join us in fun. Were they the reason you wore those long sleeved shirt and jeans in the summer?" whisper Harry wondering aloud. He got up and headed for his room. He went and saw Fawkes (AN: Is that how you spell it?) sitting on his desk, a letter and a bottle with some kind of liquid, tied to his leg. He bowed, untied the letter and bottle, and flew off.

To Mister Draco Malfoy & Mister Harry Potter:

Harry and Draco, please come to my office right now. I have some things to discuss with you. Don't bring Hermione. There is a bottle of dreamless potions with this letter if she isn't asleep alright. Come soon.

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. I like Truffle Schoolbags.

Harry ran out of the room, and knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Who is it?" shouted Draco. "I'm almost ready Hermione!"

"I'm not Hermione! Dumbledore just sent a letter tell that we have to go to his office." yelled back Harry.

Draco opened the door, dressed in a casual silk blue button up shirt and slacks with his robes opened. Steam rose out of the bathroom resulting in a fancy entrance that would make any girl swoon. Lucky Harry was no girl or a gay (AN: no offence to any gays) and stuck the letter in his face. Draco quickly read and asked, "Where's the potion?"

"Why, Hermione's asleep." said Harry with a confused look.

"Are you brain dead? She's having nightmares as we speak." said Draco. Harry held out the bottle of smoky green liquid and Draco took it. He walked into Hermione's room and poured the bitter-tasting potion down her throat. This made Hermione relax and her lips curl slightly into a faint smile. Draco kissed her forehead and got up. Harry and he walked out the room.

"Hey Malfoy, what are Truffle schoolbags?" asked Harry curious.

"They're Truffle shaped as schoolbags with school supplies shaped caramel inside." said Draco. He was felt too peaceful to retort about how dumb Potter was. When they entered Dumbledore's office, a couple stood was sitting in the chairs. The woman had silky blonde curls tumbling out of the bun they were in as if trying to escape. She had crystal blue eyes and was so thin; Harry almost thought she starved himself. A long pink satin dress, decorated with sequins and rhinestones, hug tightly to her figure. The man wore a black suit with a dark blue tie and had brown hair with chocolate eyes. Draco peered at them. It was obvious they were rich Muggles and the man looked seemed to be Hermione's father when she was in her 'fake' body (AN: When she has brown hair and brown eyes.).

"Ah! Hello, Harry and Draco. These are Hermione's parents and they would like to take care of Hermione during the time Hermione is like this." explained Dumbledore. Though not very noticeable, a disapproving glint shone in his twinkling blue eyes.

"Yes, we would like to take care of Hermione so you two handsome men would have more time to spend in your studies." said Mrs. Granger smiling flirtatiously at Draco. Draco shivered, thinking a woman that was so evil and his girlfriend's mother was flirting with them. He felt like he would throw up on the Oriental rug that lay innocently under his feet.

"It's alright. We enjoy Hermione's company. She's very easy to care for. She's my girlfriend and I don't mind. I'm sure she would do the same." said Draco smiling sweetly. He took pleasure in the look of distain that came across Hermione's mother's face. Since Hermione would be legal after they graduate Hogwarts, she was lucky. He felt Hermione would have been punished severely for many reasons. Suddenly a question popped in his head.

"Professor, I have a question. Hermione had told me many times that muggles can't see Hogwarts. How can Mrs. and Mr. Granger be able to?" asked Harry unknowingly voicing Draco's thought exactly.

"You don't know? I guess Hermione hasn't told you yet. You see we're not muggles, but magical folk too." said Mrs. Granger in a sticky sweet tone. "I'm a witch and Henry (AN: Hermione's dad. I know, stupid name but oh well) is a wizard. Hermione is our adopted daughter. Her real parents were um friends of ours. They were both Suditusmagus. She'll be hard to take care of at this age when she has no control over her powers. I suggest you let us take her off you hands."

Her last sentence was a threat hidden in a kind tone and wording.

"It's alright. We can take care of her." said Draco firmly.

"I guess that all settle I'm sure we all had a place we need to be getting to." said Dumbledore warmly, a tinkle sparking in his eyes.

"Yes, I have to finish up some Potions homework. Draco, you can help me." said Harry in an innocent way that even Hermione's parents fell for it. Draco, knowing that Harry would never ask him for help, decided to go along and followed him out. He noticed that Mrs. Granger had an annoyed look on her face as they pass by. He smirked and left. When Harry and Draco were alone in the hallway, they both shivered.

"She was creepy!" declared Harry.

"For once Potter, you might be right." said Draco laughing.

"Yeah, I might- HEY!" shouted Harry. That made Draco burst into more laughter. When they finally got back, Draco's face was a bright red and his stomach hurt from chuckling and laughing too hard and long. They checked up on Hermione who was sleeping peacefully. Too tired to move, Draco sat down on the soft plushy floor, using Hermione's bed as a pillow while Harry lay on a comfortable loveseat place conveniently in Hermione's room. It seems that the room had everything they needed when they wanted it.

Next Day

"Poke-Poke-Poke." said Hermione as she poked at Draco's face. Somehow he had climbed on the bed and since it was made for Hermione's size, it was much too small for him. This resulted in Hermione getting squashed under Draco. She laughed as Draco's face scrunched up every time Hermione poked him and relaxed when her hand went away. His head was on her chest so it was easier to poke him with. A small feeling came over Hermione as her eyes grazed over Draco's lips. It was very familiar but Hermione didn't understand what it was. She lean down and place a small kiss on the pink softness. (AN: O.o It was perfectly innocent! I think lol). This woke Draco up, opening his eyes to Crystal Blue Oceans and Hermione's pink face.

"No one can resist me." he smirked. His brain told him it was wrong for her to kiss him at her currant age but the rest of his body didn't care. He blushed, got off Hermione, kissed her cheek, and went to take a cold shower. Hermione giggled and went to wake up Harry. This time she sat on his stomach, bouncing up and down. Harry just moan and went back to sleep. Hermione, being naïve and innocent, did the same thing that woke Draco up. Yup, she kissed him. (AN: O.o either she's stupid or very naïve). Harry's eyes shot up and become big.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry stuttering and having to keep reminding himself that she was just 5 years old. As he fought back dirty thoughts, Hermione answered his question.

"I kissed you." said Hermione sweetly.

"You're not supposed to." stuttered Harry, his face flaming. Hermione, clueless, just shrugged and got off his stomach and head to the kitchen for food.

Okay, I know that was a dumb chapter but I've got writer's block. I'll try to update soon. Sorry! Please review!


	5. Food Fights & Changing Appearance

Hey everyone! Sorry it tokes so long to update! My homework is piling on me! Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Now for the moment you all are waiting for:

**Hermione-The 5 Year Old Witch!**

**Chapter 5**

"Harry! Please! Please! Please! I want a cookie!" said Hermione loudly. They were in the Great Hall eating at the Slytherin's table. Yup, you heard me right. Harry, Hermione, and Draco were eating at the Slytherin table as how Harry lost a bet to Draco. The bet had been that Draco could take a bath in just 4 minutes, which surprisingly he did, ending up with where we currently found them. While the Slytherins glared at the Gryffindors which Hermione didn't notice, she was begging for a cookie. Draco, having suffered many pleas with the older Hermione, was able to resist Hermione, barely. Unfortunely Harry wasn't.

"Potter, she can't have a cookie until Hermione finishes all her pancakes! She's just a little kid!" muttered Draco not looked into Hermione's eyes. They had soon learned she had the power to control people's minds if they had eye contract. Harry, was suffering the full force of it, his training for the war only helped him hanging on by a pinky. Suddenly, Hermione lunged at Harry, giving him a tight bear huge. This added with the adorable and already legendary puppy dog pout of Hermione's, was so adorable that Harry just raise up his hand and gave her soundlessly the chocolate chip cookie. Onlookers, even some Slytherins, walked over to Hermione, all handing her a cookie or two.

"Hermione, what have I told you about using your powers!" shouted Draco looking up at Hermione who was happily munching on a cookie. This made tears well up in her eyes, and big fat tears slide down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm a bad kid and now Draco doesn't like me anymore." shouted the crying Hermione. Everyone flipped around to look at her and Draco. He gulped loudly, saying weakly, "She's not allowed to have a cookie."

This apparently was not the right answer seeing as how people started shouting at him, throwing food. As a bowl full of strawberry jam landed on his head, the sticky substance covering his silky blonde hair, he said, "I can't ever win over her, can I?"

"Nope, not when she's 5 or 17." yelled Harry, laughing heartily. Giving Hermione a cookie, the food stopped being thrown at him.

"Thanks Drakie!" shouted Hermione taking a huge bit into the big cookie. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, leaving a huge chocolate mark on him. Suddenly Hermione screamed, making everyone around her clutched their ears. It sounded inhuman, piecing and full of fear, making everyone in the Great Hall felt like someone stabbed their heart. Harry peered at Hermione. She was griping her head, her innocently sweet face scowled into great pain, looking unconscious expect for her eyes. They glowed a blinding blue, making it hurt to stare like the sun. The iris disappeared completely. He scooped her into his arms and rushed towards the Infirmary but not before motioning Draco to follow.

"What happened?" asked Madam Promfey looking pitifully at Hermione.

"We don't know. At breakfast she was alright, suddenly she just starting screaming. When Harry looked at her, she had fainted."

said Draco. Harry laid Hermione on a empty bed, as gently as possible.

Madam Pomfrey muttered a spell and her wand shone a bright green.

"She's ok, physically, but mentally, not so well. Her 17 year old mind is trying to break through but with her traumatizing childhood, it's making it hard. Her 5 years old mind wants stay this way, she's afraid of facing the pain. Her powers are waking up, her more powerful ones." She stated before turning to a new student who just arrived. He had large boils with bright orange liquid squishing in the. Harry stared at him before turning to Draco. He had his hands curled into fists.

"They are so disgusting. She was so young." whispered Draco.

"I know." answered Harry. Hermione's eyes had dimmed down, now just a sky blue. They were open but with no emotion. Her hair started to turn into a dark brown shade, slightly redder than auburn, with big bounce curls and a few straight strands. Hermione looked like she was shrinking, her clothes starting to become a little bigger.

"She's a Suditusmagus and her looks change along with their emotions. I think she's a little scared and angered." said Draco seeing Harry's puzzled look. "I read as many books I could find about Suditusmagus humans."

Another scream rang out from Hermione. Scars slowly appeared her skin, blood soaking her clothes. It was as if a invisible was whipping her.

Sorry that's all! My teachers seem to be like trying to kill me! I have so much homework! Be glad you even get a update! Please review!


	6. Evil Spells & Mysterious Boxes

Hey everyone! I know, I know, long time no update! So sorry!

**Hermione-The 5 years old Witch**

**Chapter 6**

"Hermione!" shouted Draco, trying to stop the bleeding with his hands.

"Madam Pomfrey! We need your help!" yelled Harry, panicking. More scars appeared as the blood soak through her white dress.

"Oh!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey when she saw Hermione. She ran to her supplies of medicine, grabbing 3 bottles. Forcing down the first bottle of a bright sky blue shade, the bleeding stopped. The second bottle was a blood red and made the scars go away. Hermione calmed down after the forest green potion entered her bloodstream. Draco hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"Hermione! Don't do that anymore. You're lucky I have blonde hair or my head would be full of white hair!" scolded Draco jokingly.

"I'll try not too." whispered Hermione whose voice was sore from all the screaming.

"She didn't have much of a choice. Someone put some kind of spell, making her relive some of her worst memories." stated Madam Pomfrey, sadly. She was disgusted at how such an innocent and sweet child like Hermione Amalia Granger was abused like this. Her statement cause Harry and Draco's hands form into fists.

"Can she leave?" asked Harry.

"Yes, let her rest for a while. I'll tell your teachers you're dismissed from the rest of your classes. She'll need you." informed Madam Pomfrey. She handed them a tiny bottle labeled Dreamless Sleep Potion. The trio headed up to their common room.

"Drakie, Harry, can we play a game?" asked Hermione softly. The 2 hot-blooded boys shook dirty thoughts out of their head and said yes. She headed into her room and ran out holding a box that was nearly her size. It was Monopoly. They played 3 games, Harry winning once and Hermione twice.

"Not fair! You guys had already played this game before." whined Draco, pouting like a little child. Hermione crawled over to him and sat down on his lap. She gave him a hug and said. "It's okay. You can win next time."

Draco looked at the clock and picked Hermione up. "It's bedtime!"

He headed towards Hermione's bedroom and was about to enter when Hermione let out a whimper.

"I don't want to be alone. Can't I stay with Harry and you?" questioned Hermione who looked very afraid.

"But we don't sleep in the same room, Harry and I." explained Draco.

"Draco, how about we pushed our beds into the common room and all sleep here tonight." said Harry after a while.

"I think you actually have a brain cell in that head of yours, Potter!" exclaimed Draco in mock shock. He placed Hermione on the leather sofa and spelled it to shrink. Carrying the tiny bed out, he put it down in the center of the room, laughing when he saw Harry trying to push his bed out the door. Draco felt being kinder and wanted to sleep so he helped him. Hermione took a bath and climbed in wearing cute bunny covered pajamas. She cuddled up to Harry and Draco, laid in the middle with her teddy bear.

"Good night!" whispered Hermione.

"Good night" said Draco grabbing her in a hug.

Next Morning

Hermione woke up early then Draco and Harry and decided to get up. As carefully as she could, she climbed out the two connected beds, and into Draco's room. She remembered about the promise she had made Snape in exchange for candy. On Draco's desk, glistening in the sun was a jeweled box. It was silver with emeralds and rubies encrusted in it. Lifting the lid, she was surprised what she found.

LOL! Another cliffie! –evil laugh- I just remembered about the box when I reread my story. So please review and I'll update soon!


	7. Changing Hermione & Jealous Harry

Hey! That's right! I'm so happy and pleased about the reviews! I got like 9 a day! You guys rule! Please keep reviewing! Taylor and I are competing to see whose story gets more reviews. This is the story I decide to compete with cause it's so fun to write and Taylor's is Draco's Twins which she recently took over. So everyone please help me win!

**Hermione- The 5 Years Old Witch**

**Chapter 7 **

Hermione could only stare at the contents in the box. A small stuffed silver dragon, with glittering emerald eyes, looked back at her. She picked up the toy, hugging it tightly.

"Aww; It's so cute!" squealed Hermione. Putting the toy aside, she took out a flower. It had an ever lasting spell on it, making the rose stay in eternal beauty. Beads of water threaten to slip from it's petals but they never did. Seeing something glisten in the center of the rosy blue petals, Hermione peered in more carefully. Inside laid a engagement ring. It had a huge princess cute diamond in the center with emeralds surrounding it. Engraved on the ring was HG & DM together forever. It soon lost her interest and she placed it down next to the dragon. Next was a necklace wrapped carefully in tissue paper, place in a teddy bear shaped box. It was a black velvet chocker with a large topaz in the center, with tear drop shaped diamonds dangling under. Putting it back in the box, she took extra care to make it look like no one had found it.  
"What are you doing?" asked a serious voice. Hermione turned to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"Um…nothing; I'm sorry!" apologize Hermione, hoping Draco wouldn't be mad. Tears started to form, threaten to fall. This made all of Draco's walls fall and he rushed to hug her.

"Hermione, please don't cry!" whispered Draco, cuddling up to her like a teddy bear. In his arms, Draco felt Hermione get taller. Her curls became straight except for a few stray curls, falling past her shoulder. The dark auburn lighten complete making them a white blonde. It was a lot like Draco's except for being a shade lighter, if it was possible. They were so thin, almost transparent. Besides Hermione's height change, she seemed to be slightly older; around 6 or 7.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. They widen when his glaze fell on Hermione.

"She seems older and more like Hermione, at least the one we're most familiar with; except for the hair and eyes. I rather like this color on her, makes her more like the angel she is. When she turns back, I think I'll try to convince her to dye it that shade." stated Draco thoughtfully.

"Now that would be creepy. She looks like your sister! It would be weird if you guys kissed or anything like that. That would be so freaky." commented Harry. He wasn't going to admit that Draco might be right, at least on the angel part. Harry shivered at the thought of Hermione, the older one, and Draco kissing. Draco had also been right about him having feelings for her.

"Let's go to see Madam Pomfrey, the potion might be fading. Side effects tend to happen with these kinds of accidents." ordered Draco. He carried Hermione piggy back style all the way.

"Mr. Malfoy! I didn't expect you so soon! Oh my!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey when her glaze landed on the slightly older Hermione. "What happened?"

"I hugged her and felt change." stated Draco. "I caught her going into a box of mine and started crying because she thought I was angry at her."

Madam Pomfrey took Hermione from Draco and placed her on a empty bed. Waving her wand, the tip casting a blinding green on Hermione's body.

"She seems to be already. The potion must been fading off, slowly but constant." said Madam Pomfrey glad to see that the old Hermione was coming back. She was always a great patient and caring. "You may return to your rooms."

Draco and Harry went back to their common room with Hermione on Harry's back this time. When they went in, the room was trashed. On one wall was written in what looked like blood, That Bitch will be ours and you'll never see her again. It was easy to guess who what done it. Hanging near the entrance was a black leather whip with silver strains on the coil. When Hermione saw it, she buried herself in Harry's back, tears of fear starting to wet his shirt.

"This is your blood, isn't Hermione?" asked Draco pulling down the hanging object. He caught Harry's confused glaze and told him "She's a Suditusmagus so she has silver blood."

He took Hermione off Harry's back, his shirt soaked though he didn't care. Laying her down on the connected beds, he went into her room and grabbed the teddy bear that she loved so much. Draco waved his wand, everything going back to their respected place.

"Harry, go report this to Dumbledore." order Draco.

"Okay." answered Harry his eyes downcast. He stared at Hermione for a moment and head towards Dumbledore's office. The Dursleys treated him badly but never this bad. Draco hugged Hermione, cuddling up to him. He kissed her forehead, and started reading Hermione Cinderella while she held her bear tightly.

20 Minutes

Harry returned to see one of the sweetest scenes in the world. Hermione's head laid on Draco's chest face tearstained as Draco hugged her closely. Jealousy started to rise. Even when Hermione was a little kid, Draco was still the one she came to first. Hermione used to all his and Ron. Then Ron had died and Draco and her began to go out. She was too forgiving. destined to get hurt of no one protected her. Harry was the one who Hermione always went to now Draco had taken his place.

Sorry, this is where I have to end. I have to start my Spanish project and it's due 3 days from now. Please keep reviewing like you have been and help me win! Love ya!


	8. Costume Balls & Strange Flying Objects

Hey! Thanks everyone who reviewed! Hope you like the fact there wasn't a cliffie last chapter. I noticed that cliffies seem to draw more reviews! That's strange! **Please everyone review on the latest chapter! You guys put it in others and I can't answer them!** **I got a question. Are we allowed to answer the reviews again and should I? **Hope you enjoy my story!

**Hermione- The 5 Years Old Witch **

**Chapter 8**

"I have an announcement to make!" boomed Dumbledore's voice clearly and slightly gleefully throughout the Great Hall. Students' heads snapped up, looking the cheerful Headmaster.

"We will be having a Halloween, on October the 30th. Costumes are mandatory and we will have a costume contest. The winners will be awarded with trophies. Use your school books and class notes because everyone will be given a grade as to help prepare you all for the upcoming Mid-Magic exams (AN: corny I know but just go along with it). Costumes are not allowed to be bought." declared Dumbledore waving his hands in a gesture that said now go back to dinner.

"Yay! We're going to have a costume party!" shouted Hermione cheerfully. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table, much to the annoyance of Draco. He smiled at the adorable Hermione who though older was still as childish as ever. This causes the female population to aw at the grinning Draco and the child jumping up and down on his lap.

"This should be fun!" exclaimed Harry, Hermione agreeing by nodding her head. Draco was very good at styling hair, being so used to doing by his self. He said house elves just weren't as good. Hermione currently had her blonde hair French braided. Her baggy black jeans and blue T-shirt looked adorably cute on her. Her baseball cap hung sideways, giving her sort of a punk baby look. It seems that Draco enjoyed dressing Hermione up, seeing as the older Hermione wouldn't allow him to choose her outfits. She knew that if she did, Hermione would be wearing baggy clothes if Draco was feeling even more protective that day or tight shirts and really mini skirts if Draco felt like flaunting her in front of the male population.

10 days later- Halloween Dance (AN: Too busy to write all the days, lol, at least no cliffies so far)

The Great Hall was looking magnificent, the room covered in Halloween decorations. Floating sunken heads flew around the area, once in a while moaning loudly. 2 long tables were placed on either sides, ladled with delectable food disguise as body parts and other spooky things. Students in beautiful, spooky, and creative costumes roamed everywhere. The doors opened loudly, causing everyone's attention to be focused on the entrance. Hermione walked in holding Draco's and Harry's hand, nearly dragging them in her enthusiasm.

"Come on!" ordered the usually polite girl. It seemed that living with them had loosed her up a little. Hermione looked very adorable and lovable, wearing no make-up being only 6. Tall silver wings that reach even higher than herself, sparkling in a different color in the light every 5 minutes, seemed to grow out of her back. The tips of her wings were a dark sapphire, looking to some extent blackish. Her silver locks were curled tightly, falling down in waterfalls of glossy strands. A tiny halo hovered above her head, the tiny diamonds barely seen. Hermione wore a long gorgeous dress that made many of the girls envious, even though they probably wouldn't be able to fit into it, no matter how thin they were. It had small various precious jewels on it, all perfectly cut in a shape of a star. The dress ended one inch from the floor in flowing curtains of silk. The fabric was a sky blue, so light was the shade that it was almost white. In her hand clutched a long diamond specter with a gold star encrusted with jewels on the top. Hermione obviously was an angel princess, smiling brightly.

Draco had on tight leather pants with a simple sash with tiny diamonds sewed on, serving as a belt. His loose black shirt seems to bring out his stormy indigo eyes. Huge wings of black spouted out of his back, glinting with a strange dark aura yet with a mix of innocence. Draco played the part of a fallen angel well, as if from a painting.

Harry wore the opposite of Draco. He had on a white prince like outfit. Intricate gold thread outlined the pearly jacket and trousers. A thick gold halo soar an inch over his head with white wings fluttering slightly. The ends of the feathers looked as if they had been dipped in gold, luminous in the light. He made a prefect angelic prince, matching Hermione.

The trio looked surprised when everyone clapped at their beautifully made costumes. Draco and Harry had worked hard on them but it was Hermione who had chosen what they were going to be. She had looked into all her favorite stories, choosing who would wear what from them. Draco did most of the spells while Harry got the ingredients needed.

"HI EVERYONE!" shouted Hermione, waving at everyone who stared at them. No one could resist the cuteness of the sweet girl and waved back, complimenting on their wonderful costumes.

'Hermione, would you like to dance?" asked Harry, seeing the crowds of girls waiting to run up to him and Draco for a dance.

"Okay!" agreed Hermione of leaving poor Draco to defend himself alone. Harry and Hermione rushed to the dance floor in excitement, the colorful lights causing their costumes to glow even brighter. Groups of girls streamed to Draco, their dates forgotten.

"Love your outfit!"

"Wanna be my fallen angel?"

"You look so cute!"

"Are the wings really coming out of your back?"

Questions about his outfit flooded in along with propose to dance.

"Ladies, ladies let me just grab a drink and I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." said Draco nervously. He rushed to the safely of a bright orange covered table which were nearer than the black one. Picking up a random goblet, in it was black liquid with an eyeball floating around it. Draco took a cautious sip of the fowl smelling drink, knowing that it was made to be like that. It was coke, he realized; Hermione had introduced him to the yummy caffeine filled muggle drink. Nibbling on the eyeball, he discovered it was only made of chocolate jelly, dye with white and red food coloring. Draco took his drink and some food with him to a tiny table. His eyes began to wander over to the dance floor, where Hermione and Harry were. Harry was much taller than Hermione of course so they had quite some difficulties. Hermione used her wings up stay up high enough that Harry could put his hand on her shoulder and hip while still being able to hold his hips. If Hermione had looked like her real self, they would appear to be the prefect couple. Hermione was beautiful with a homey touch, warm and caring while Draco was handsome but had the features of an icy prince. They contrasted with each other yet Hermione didn't care. Draco couldn't wait until Hermione was back to normal. Harry would be pushed to the side again somewhat and she'll focus mainly on him.

"Until then." thought Draco sighing, his eyes dark with resentment at the laughing, dancing couple. When the peaceful song was replaced by a much faster one, Hermione and Harry ran up to him. Well, mostly Hermione ran and Harry was dragged.

"That was so fun!" exclaimed Hermione out of breath. She went and sat on Draco's lap so Harry could take the only other chair. Taking a small bite of Draco's tombstone shaped chocolate cake, she smiled.

"That's yummy." commented Hermione, mouth full of cake.

"You could say please before taking someone else's food." scolded Draco.

"Sorry Drakie." apologized Hermione softly. She stared at one of the picture windows where a flying object seemed to be heading close. Hermione pointed at it before saying, "What's that?"

Draco and Harry followed the direction of her finger and looked at the object getting closer every minute. It hurled though the window causing a loud crash and glass to fall down. Luckily the glass fragments didn't hurt anyone. The object made a loud hissing sound and a gas was released into the air. Draco's eyes started to droop and his body felt tired. Glancing at Harry and Hermione, he could see they were suffering the same thing. Everyone in the Great Hall fell silently to the ground as lone tall people began to rush into the room. That was the last time Draco saw before this world turned in complete darkness.

How was it? Good or Bad? This was the longest chapter I could type because I got to go study for the SATs. I'm not even in high school yet and I'm taking the dumb tests. Life sucks! Please review and win against Taylor. Our contest ends December 25 so please help me win! Review every chapter if you have too!


	9. Prisoners & Pain

Wow! You guys rock! Thanks for reviewing so quickly! Love you all! This chapter isn't going to be as cute and cuddly as I wanted it to be but it must be done. I promise next chapter it'll be much cuter.

**Hermione- The 5 Years Old Witch**

**Chapter 9**

"Ouch!" moaned Draco, pain coursing though his body when he tried to move. Screams and cries of pain could be faintly heard though the door of the cell he was currently imprisoned in. Slowly and carefully, Draco managed to sit up and glanced around his surroundings. The room was quite small. So tiny that if he lay down properly, from head touching one of the walls, barely 2 inches was between his toes and the other wall. A bed of straw was heaped all in one corner, a stench of blood rising from it. Moonlight shone though the barred window, as if taunting Draco of the freedom outside. Draco still wore his costume which was very dirty and ripped in some parts. The potion for his wings had faded so the back of the shirt had two empty slits where the wings came through. The door opened and something or someone very fragile and delicate was thrown in. It landed on his stomach causing him to grunt in pain.

"I'm sorry." apologize the girl, the voice clearly feminine. Draco instantly recognizes who she was.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Draco worriedly. Even in the pure darkness, he could distinguish her voice. It was soft and tender, unchanging still even if she was angry.

"Drakie? Is that you?" questioned Hermione.

"Who else could it be?" responded Draco laughing slight. He pulled her into awkward hug. Hermione seemed to have shrunk again, her costume intact with her wings on her back since her wings weren't caused by a potion. Hermione's powers had grew and allowed her to change into almost anything. Draco realized that when she spoke, her tone belongs to a younger child, one around 4.

"Hermione, did you get younger?" asked Draco, praying for a no to escape her lips.

"Yes." replied Hermione who held him tighter. She could sense his sadness in his aura. A sense of guilt spread all over her body. If only she was normal again, at least the average Hermione everyone else had known. It was as if it was her fault that she caused so much disappointment that she was like this. When Hermione sat up, off Draco, the moonlight shone on her. To Draco, it cast a surreal image. Hermione was younger and smaller. She looked like a cherub with her wings glinting innocently in the light but her surroundings ruined it. Then he noticed the bruises making themselves know on her body.

I know! I know! This was one of the shortest chapters ever right? Please don't hate me! My schoolwork is piling up and I can't update as much. I had to update so I just posted what I had. Sorry! When winter break comes, I promise to try to give you a longer chapter! Please review!


	10. Blake Zabini & Crushes

Hey Everyone! I apologize for the really short and sucky chapter which was kinda confusing. Lol! I hope this one is better. My teachers decided since it was Halloween, we didn't have homework. That is the nice teachers.

KyootNShort: I swear I really do have tons of schoolwork and clubs stuff I got to organize. On top of it all, I got to read the Yearling. One of the dumbest books I think. On offense if you enjoy it. Hermione's appearance is controlled by her emotions, not herself. No, she can't change her age but you'll see why she 'de-aged'

kat6528: No, Hermione isn't like Tonks. I think Tonks is able to control her appearance while Hermione's are controlled by her emotions.

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and please keep it up! **

**Hermione- The 5 Year Old Witch**

**Chapter 10**

"Hermione! What happened?" asked Draco pointing at the bruises. This caused Hermione to burst into tears. She sobbed buckets of salty tears as she tried to explain.

"They're here." stuttered the crying child.

"Who are?"

"Mommy and Daddy."

"What!"

"Mommy and Daddy are here." repeated Hermione as clearly as possible in her state.

"Did they do anything to you?" asked the frantic Draco, panic crystal clear in his eyes.

"Daddy took a knife and…." started Hermione It was impossible to figure out what came after but it was all Draco needed. Instead of pressing for more information, Draco held her tightly, rocking her back and forth, back and forth. The door opened and another person was thrown in.

"I can't breathe!" shouted Hermione, being crushed under the person's weight. It was obvious that it was a he, the grunt from him was no where feminine, even for a tomboy.

"Ouch! Sorry!" shouted Harry's voice from on top of Hermione and Draco.

"Whatever! Just get off of me! You're going to crush Hermione into a paper thin pancake! Haven't you heard of dieting, or at least losing some pounds?" complained Draco, his tone was almost whiny. Hermione giggled despite the situation.

"Oh! Hermione, are you ok?" asked Harry getting off the two. He would have loved crushing Draco but Hermione would not be okay if he sat on her. Though he didn't show it, Harry was surprised that Draco would think of Hermione first instead of himself.

"Hermione, did you get younger?" he asked.

"Of course she did, Caption Obvious!" retorted Draco.

"Why?" questioned Harry.

"I don't know." was Hermione's only reply.

"The potion must be acting like her powers which cause the change in appearance. Since she can't control her powers as well as her older self, her emotions are the main things in control. The more frighten she is, the younger she gets is my theory. But that doesn't explain how she got older last time." said Draco.

"Maybe when she's feeling things like the original Hermione, her subconscious or more like the older Hermione is waking up slowly." said Harry thoughtfully. Draco stared at him like he had announced that he loved Draco Malfoy. "What?"  
"Did _you_ just say something intelligent, Potter?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"Yes! Hey!" shouted Harry nearly pouncing on him. "Malfoy!"

"Ahhh!" screamed Hermione as Harry landed on her slightly. Hermione had been sitting quietly between the two very large men. She giggled when Harry hugged her while lifting her up on his lap. He sat down on Draco's stomach, enough for the air to be knocked out of him but not too dangerous to kill him. The door reopened again, but nothing was thrown in. A tall man stood there.

"Accio Hermione!" shouted the person, the shadows shielding his face in darkness. Hermione was thrust into his waiting arms. "Hello Draco. Long time no see! It seems I get to meet the famous Harry Potter today."

"Who are you?" asked Draco and Harry in unison.

"Draco, no way to greet a cousin." sneer the man. Realization filled Draco's face.

"Blake Zabini?" Draco whispered.

"Who else could it be? It's really been to long. Now I must go! Hermione and I had some things to do. Ta Ta for now." said Blake shutting the door with Hermione in his arms.

"Who was that?" demanded Harry.

"My cousin and Blaise's Zabini's brother-in-law; his mom married someone on my mother's side of the family. Can't remember his name but I think it started with a R. Anyways, his sister, Maria, married Blaise's oldest brother. Maria died a few years ago." explained Draco.

"What does he want with Hermione?" questioned Harry.

"I'm not sure about this, but I think he likes her. The older Hermione fit his ideal dream girl. Blake mostly had one-stands but when he gets serious, Hermione's prefect. The bloody bastard loved innocent, beautiful, and smart girls." said Draco, growling loudly.

"He better not touch her!" yelled Harry, anger clouding his thoughts. Then a thought flew into his mind. "How does he know about her?"

"Really, Potter, do use what little brain cells you have. Hermione is almost just as famous as you and me if not just for being your _friend_. Also she did meet him before." Draco said, his last sentence barely heard.

"What do you mean she met him before?" asked Harry seeing the nervousness in Draco's eyes.

"Last summer, she came over to stay at my mansion, you know that. But you didn't know that Blake and Blaise was also there, their entire family was given the Dementor's kiss except for most of their brothers. Hermione and Blake hung out together when I was busy trying to organize my father's affairs and business. Dearest Dad and Mom left me an entire stack of paperwork to work though. Well, Hermione and Blake became great friends until he found out that we were dating. Next day, he just disappeared." explained Draco. "Blake was always the quiet type and you know what they say about the quiet ones."

Harry nodded and Draco continued.

"He was really mad since he was plan on asking her out on the same day. He caught us kissing. Blake is kind of stubborn; when he wants something, he doesn't care whose it belongs to."

"So basically Hermione, an even more naïve version than the original one, is in the hands of a stupid crazed man.

"He's not dumb, had top marks at Durmstrang. I'm pretty sure Hermione's safe. Blake might even heal her." said Draco.

"Why would he do that?"

"He's in love, but not with this Hermione. I'm pretty sure he'll try to change her back."

Meanwhile

"Where are you taking me?" asked Hermione softly, fearing the worst. Blake could see she was afraid.

"Don't worry, you're safe. We're just going to play a game." reassured Blake, flashing a kindhearted smile. He wasn't at all bad looking. His sapphire blue eyes held affection, so much that it seems to radiate off to Hermione. Blake had raven black curls, silky to the touch. He was very tall, around 6ft with a few muscle. They entered a lavishly decorated room, with blue velvet chairs and a burning fireplace. The two people seated in the chairs made Hermione whimper.

"Hello Hermione, long time no see." greeted her mother, hate burning in icy flames in her eyes. Her smile was much of a predator ready to pounce on its prey. Hermione snuggled into Blake's shirt, burying herself in the black silk. Despite him taking her away from her beloved Draco and Harry, he seems to be nice and caring. Hermione trusted him. Blake saw this and smiled. He growled at the two unfit parents to sit down.

"Master, may I ask why you would want such an ugly useless" began Hermione's mother but was stopped. A terrible pain courses though her veins when she met his eyes.

"Your pay has been transferred into your vault, now leave us!" shouted Blake. The two people scurried out like mice but not before Hermione's mother hiss slut in Hermione's way. Blake went over to the grand cherry wood desk encrusted with gold, and set her down on top of it.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Blake in a softer tone.

"Yes. How do you know my name when I don't know yours?" asked Hermione unknowingly looked adorable with her big questioning eyes.

"We've met before. I'm Blake Zabini." introduced Blake.

"Must be when I was older. Sorry I don't remember you Mr. Zabini. I think Drakie had a friend named Zabini too." said Hermione.

"Aren't you smart? I'm Blaise's brother-in-law." said Blake, flashing a gentle smile in her direction.

"Is Drakie and Harry going to be alright?" asked Hermione. Small burst of anger blew up in Blake but Hermione were blinded to them despite focusing on him entirely.

"Yes, I'm sure. My friends will _take care _of them well." said Blake, trying to calm down. He stared at the little girl who grinned at him. It was hard to believe that _his_ precious Hermione was currently a little child. _His_ Hermione was strong and brave; intelligent and a goddess in every way. This mere child was too innocent, unaware of the dangers that lurk in the darkness. But soon, _his_ Hermione would be back; once the potion was finished. Not only would she be back, perfection on Earth, but she would forget about her darling Draco and be his.

"Yay! That's good! You said we would be playing a game? What game is it? Is it fun?" questioned Hermione cheerfully swinging her legs against the desk.

"Oh yeah! Don't worry it'll be a _pleasurable_ game!" reassured Blake.

Aren't I nice to update again so quickly? I better get a lot of reviews for this! Lol! Hope you like Blake. Please don't hate him too much; he's one of my favorite characters that I created. Please review or you guys might not be getting a new chapter for a long time!


	11. Rituals and Back To Normal

Hey! I'm so happy about how quickly the reviews just zoomed in! You guys rock! I know a lot of you guys want me o update soon but I'm only human! I have a life outside of fan fiction you know! I also don't want to abandon my other stories and Taylor can barely manage Draco's Twins so sorry if it takes a while to update.

KyootNShort: I'm sorry that the explanation didn't make sense. It's still confusing to me but it was the best I could do under the circumstances. I wanted badly to update with a longer chapter on Halloween so sorry. I'm doing the best I can. Don't worry; Hermione will be back to normal. It's taking longer for the potion to dissolve since her blood is different from others.

**Hermione- The 5 Year Old Witch**

**Chapter 11**

"What game are we going to play?" asked Hermione, smiling innocently at Blake. This almost made him want to keep her this way, so loving and naïve.

The doors swung open and in walked a very beautiful man. Yes, that's right I said _beautiful_ man. He was very tall with a slender frame. Wearing a well tailored suit, he looked very posh. What made them look beautiful were his features. They belonged more to a girl than a boy though they fit him well. The high cheek bones were defined well with an aristocrat nose. His stunning hazel eyes were framed by long dark lashes (AN: He's not gay!). Behind him scurried Blaise, looking down at the floor.

The man whispered something in Blake's ear which cause the tall, dark, and handsome man to scowl.

"Hermione, let me introduce you to Michael, your new bodyguard and Blaise, my dearest cousin." said Blake.

"Why do I need a bodyguard? Hi Blaise!" responded Hermione, waving at Blaise before returning her attention back to Blaise.

"They are people out there that want to hurt you. Now that you're a lot smaller and less capable of protecting yourself, you need someone to protect you. Michael is one of my friends and will keep you out of harm's way." explained Blake. "I must tend to some things so Blaise and Michael shall keep you company. My staff has made a room for you, I hope you enjoy it!"

With that, he tipped his head and went out the door. Blaise walked over to Hermione and lifted her off the elevated desk.

10 minutes

The threesome finally arrived at a set of cherry oak double doors. Michael had been generally quiet except for several grunts as yes and no. Hermione and Blaise chatted slightly but it was limited since Blaise wasn't allow to tell or know much. When the doors opened, Hermione could only stare in wonder at a child's dream world. The doors were the entrance to a fantasy land, made with all the pleasures and desires from a girl' dreams. A huge king size canopy bed laid a corner, the blue and silver drapes covered in hand sewed pictures. Piles of toys, mostly stuffed animals, covered the room. Hermione zoned in at the biggest pile and ran towards it. She just couldn't fight the urge and jumped right in, sending colorful creatures everywhere. Even Michael had to smile and chuckle when Hermione's cute round face popped up.

The innocence scene was ruined by a young boy being thrown in. He had on the Hogwarts standard black robes and a Gryffindor symbol on the side. Curly golden blonde hair framed a round freckled face with very fair skin. He looked to be around 13.

"What is it?" demanded Michael, his voice the opposite of his features. It was rough and low.

"I'm Max Warfield and I was ordered to help Lord Blaise Zabini with Miss Granger." answered Max in an almost quivering tone.

"Good, go draw a bath for her." ordered Michael. Max walked to the connecting bathroom and sounds of water filling a tub was heard. Later he came back, with his sleeves rolled up.

"It's ready!" he announced.

"Hermione, can you take a bath by yourself?" asked Blaise who continued when Hermione nodded. "Go take a bath and be careful. There's clothes in the linen closet."

Hermione walked to the bathroom and closed it. After taking off her clothes, she jumped into the tub, cannon ball style. After she finished swimming in lurk warm bubble filled water, she dried herself. Dressing in a set of pajamas that was covered with puppies, she skipped out. Sitting on one of the sofas was Blake, a friendly grin on his face.

"Hi Blake!" greeted Hermione, rushing to Blake to hug him as a welcome. Blake relished in the sweetness of Hermione, and chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione politely.

"Oh nothing, just that you're so cute!" praised Blake. He lifted Hermione up and carried her to the huge bed. Tucking her in gently and tightly, he shut the door. The ceiling which had been the daytime sky sided away, revealing the beautiful moon and twinkling stars.

Next Day

Sunlight streamed in from everywhere, its rays caressing the soft cheeks of the young girl. Long blond lashes flutter up as she stretched, yawning silently. Hermione glanced around the room. Michael was sleeping on a daybed that faced the entrance and Max was snoring softly on the couch.

"Good morning Hermione!" greeted Blaise cheerfully. He carried a tray littered with delicious foods and sweets.

"Hi Blaise!" answered Hermione as she climbed out of bed and peered into the mirror. Her reflection had changed once again but for the better. Long curls of black flowed down bordered a heart-shaped face. Round chocolate eyes stared back with fair peach skin. Her height had grown to a much taller 3ft. Hermione looked to be around the age of an 8 year old.

"I've see you have changed again." stated Blake who followed in after Blaise. Hermione nodded, glad her memory was up to her 8 years old's self. She rushed to give Blaise and Blake a hug and ate some of the yummy foods on the tray.

Afternoon

"Blaise, can I go see Draco and Harry? I miss them!" complained Hermione. They had spent the entire day playing and Hermione had been given her own broomstick, the latest one, a Moonlight Star. Blake, when he wasn't off doing business, taught her some cool moves and read a few stories.

"I'm sorry but they're um busy." replied Blaise. Suddenly with a shower of blue, Blake popped into the room. In his hands he carried a tiny bottle with glittering blue liquid and a very long pale blue robe. The robe was obviously a girl because of the embroidered sliver flowers.

"Hermione, would you go put this on?" asked Blake kindly. Hermione took the robe and headed for the bathroom.

"Blaise, you know what to do, so go do it!" ordered Blake. Blaise rushed out the double doors with Max trailing after him. Hermione came out, the beautiful robes pooling around her legs.

"Blake! This robe is too big!" whined Hermione cutely.

"Don't worry." responded Blake. He walked over and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around the crown of his head. Blake stared walking outside into the hallway. They finally stopped at a black door and entered. Blaise was inside making a ritual star using a different color for each line.

"Hermione, go stand in the middle of the star." directed Blake as Hermione did as he requested. Blake walked to the star along with her, pouring the potion down her throat. It was surprisingly sweet, tasting like chocolate and cinnamon. Hermione started to feel sleepily, falling gently into Blake's arms. He placed her with her hair fanned out and looking like an angel. Blake walked slowly out of the star and started reading out of a book.

"_When innocence disappears_

_Ignorance will takes its place_

_The loved will be the strangers_

_The admirer replacing her lover_

_The child will grow to perfection_

_Innocence will see too much terror_

_Her subconscious will wake up and be the conscious" _read Blake. Slowly Hermione seemed to grow. Her black curls changed to chocolate brown and the robes started to fit her perfectly. Finally her body grew to a 16 years old's. Hermione's eyelids fluttered and opened revealing bright intelligent chocolate eyes.

"What? Where am I?" The words flow out.

I know! I know! Not another cliffie! I've been busy so couldn't update soon! Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire rocked! Got to be the best movie out so far! Viktor Krum was hot! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and thanks for the reviews!


	12. Problems & Kitties

Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated soon but I've been totally swamped with work! The History Fair and Science Fair are coming up and I got to start my projects. This is probably going to be my last update in a long time! Sorry! I hope you guys have a great Christmas and New Year! Thanks everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter!

**Hermione- The 5 Years Old Witch**

**Chapter 12**

"Hello Hermione!" said Blake cheerfully as though nothing much had happened.

"Blake!" shouted Hermione, rushing towards him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him. It wasn't just any friendly kiss; no this one was a full-blow passionate one with fireworks. The kiss left both out of breath, Blake had a goofy dazed look on his face. Hermione was blushing daintily and slightly confused. A strange feeling of guilt spread through her as if she shouldn't have done that.

"I'm sorry!" she sputtered, pushing the thought away.

"It's really alright! I dare say I wish for another one." said Blake, pushing her as lightly as possible on the cold wall. Hermione gasped at the feel of the coldness on her back along with the fire on her lips. Blake's lips burning everywhere it touched, lips, cheek, chin, forehead, just to name a few. Yet Blake's black curls turned to glistening blond silk. She just couldn't help imagine his face and body differently: his face to be more angled, his height taller. A loud cough was heard behind them. The couple stopped their activities and turn to see a mad Blaise.

"Yes?" asked Blake, anger bubbling up in him. He never did like being interrupted and he was enjoying very much what he had been doing. Hermione stepped out of his arms, to stand a few feet away.

"What are you going to do with all the prisoners now that you have _her_?" questioned Blaise, whispering. Before he spoke, Hermione wasn't paying attention to them. She was looking around the room, curiosity shinnying in her eyes.

"I think I'll just keep them. They're much better looking than house elves. Move Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to Hermione's room. I think she'll enjoy having them as pets." ordered Blake. Blaise glanced at Hermione again before doing Blake's bidding. As he walked, he thought of the few past days.

The Wizarding World was in panic, having their peaceful world torn away again after just getting it back from Voldemort. With most of the people at the dance gone, living currently at the Zabini Castle, the remaining students at Hogwarts were withdrawn from the school and sent to other Wizarding school temporary.

Blaise never wanted to do this, but if he didn't, Rosie would be killed. Rosie was his little sister, the only remaining family he had. His older brothers, that hadn't been killed, were part of Blake's group and he didn't count them as family anymore. They aspired to be like the Death Eaters with Blake as their leader while Blaise tried to stay out of it as much as possible.

Rosie was 4 years old. She was very much like Hermione when the potion caused her to be young again. An accident had left her blind and deaf. Currently she was living with one of her brothers' manor where Blake had placed her, clueless to everything happening around her.

"Blake? Where are we?" asked Hermione.

"At my castle, remember?" said Blake, smiling charmingly.

"Of course! I feel so stupid!" exclaimed Hermione. "You're the best boyfriend ever! I would never be able to put up with myself!"

"If the smartest witch of the century thinks herself stupid, what will the rest of us do?" asked Blake, pleased his incantation had worked perfectly. "Anyways it's not really that hard to love you! You're perfection on Earth."

He smiled again thinking everything was going to be wonderful. The spell had replaced Draco with himself in her memory. All she would know would be what he wanted her to know. Blake hugged her and bean to guide her to her room. It was getting dark, 9:00 to be exact, and he didn't want his love to be tired tomorrow. They arrived quickly, both basking in the other's company.

"I must go do something. Go to sleep. If you get hungry, you know that the kitchens are down the hall and right. I hope you like your presents: they're on your bed." said Blake, pulling her into a kiss before leaving. Sighing, Hermione happily head in. The room had changed slight, to sit the older Hermione's taste. The stuffed animals were still there but there was fewer. Hermione, though pass the age that one should be like stuffed animals, loved them. There were book shelves, holding precious rare old books. Some were even the only remaining copy left on the Earth. Hermione glanced at the dark cherry sleight bed, the word craved into intricate snowflakes. Lying on top of the dark blue velvet comforter was 2 kittens.

One was a beautiful albino cat; its pure silver fur has speckles of red. The other was midnight black with an odd scar on the cute kitty's forehead. It also had freckles of red though it wasn't as noticeable on the black. As she reached her hand to examine the red dots, the albino kitten woke up. Its eyes were a stormy blue, baring too much intelligence to belong to an innocent creature. They glazed up at her, wisdom shinnying brightly.

"Hi kitties!" greeted Hermione cheerfully. A loud rumble came from the kitten's throat as she started stoking its soft fur. Soon the black cat had woken up and pushed the albino over. It placed its head under her hand, begging Hermione for her attention silently. Hermione laughed at the sight as the cats pounced on her.

"Stop! That tickles!" shouted Hermione, barely being able to get the words out. Their fluffy tails were running across her neck and she's was very ticklish. Finally the kittens stopped and Hermione fell asleep, cuddling up next to the kittens. They made her feel safe and happy inside yet she didn't understand why.

Next Morning

As the sunlight peeks out on the world, a young woman was starting to wake up. Hermione moaned loudly while trying to escape the bright rays of the sun. Finally giving up, she looked around. The adorable kittens were lying beside her and a tray filled to the top with delicious food was laid at her bedside table. Yawning, she walked over to the bathroom for her shower. When she finished all of her morning routines, she picked up a chocolate chip waffle. While munching on it, she changed into a sparkling silver halter top with dark blue rock star jeans.

By then, the kittens were stirring and waking up.

"Hello kitties! Had a good nappy?" cooed Hermione who couldn't resist the cuteness. "Hmm, I wonder what your names are going to be. You just have to be the gifts Blake mentioned."

At the sound of the word Blake, the kittens hissed and swiped their claws in the air as if Blake was there. Hermione didn't notice the change from adorable to dangerous and examined the collars around their necks. On a metal heart, names were craved into them.

"Draco? Hmm, if I remember right that's Latin for dragons. I guess that'll be your name. Albinos are rare and so are dragons. Harry? I'm not sure why you're called that being as how you're a short-haired breed. I think I'll just call you Lightening. You're really fast and you have a strange lightening bolt scar." said Hermione. She gently traced the scar with her pointer finger.

"Hermione! You look as beautiful as always." said Blake walking towards them. He kissed her passionately. The albino cat, Draco, swatted the air trying to scratch Blake.

"HI Blake!' answered Hermione after the liplock.

"Let's go!" said Blake, pulling Hermione to her feet gently.

"Blake always treated her like glass, delicate as a snowflake." thought Hermione. Out loud she asked. "Where to?"

"Oh, just a little place I know! I'm sure you'll love it!" exclaimed Blake. Hermione, hugging his arm, followed him. Blaise led Hermione to the fireplace, and threw in a handful of Floo powder that lay in a jar on the mantle. He said the location softly so that no one else heard.

"Step in quickly!" shouted Blake. Hermione nodded and jumped in. When she reached the destination, Hermione fell into a pile of soft pillows. The surrounding room around Hermione was incredible. Huge picture windows covered all 3 sides with the walls painted a serene forest green and ocean blue. A table lay in the center, streaming exotic foods from around the world.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Blake when his forehead hit the top of the 5ft fireplace. He had been trying to stand up and hit his forehead.

"Hello again!" said Hermione smiling.

"Hi darling!" greeted Blake, kissing her forehead. "What do you think? This is my favorite room in one of the many Black summer homes.

"It's breathtakingly beautiful." commented Hermione. She walked over to one of the windows on the wall parallel to the fireplace. Outside were the gentle waves, glistening in the sun. Strangely enough the other wall on the right side looked into the forest. Tropical birds of many luminous colors singing, flying with the beat of the rainforest.

"You're probably wondering about how the windows can face a beach, rainforest, and a mountains?" questioned Blake, charmingly. Hermione turned to notice the other wall. It showed a very grand mountain, snow crowning its peak, and fog wrapping itself like a sash around the majestic mountain.

"This room is placed exactly in the middle of this island. My grandfather, Edward Blake, bought this island and built it here just his sweetheart." explained Blake.

"You probably answered this question but my mind has been forgetful, why it is your last name is Zabini yet your parents are Blacks?" asked Hermione, blushing. The question just popped into her head. She couldn't understand why she felt so curious about everything.

"My fucking father killed my mother when I was 8 years old. At that time, my sister Maria was marrying into the Zabini family. I decided to change my name to Zabini also after my father died." explained Blake, his hands clench into fists at the memories that tormented his entire life.

"Oh! I'm sorry." answered Hermione, feeling guilty to have caused Blake to remember.

"Don't worry!" replied Blake, pulling her into a passionate embrace and kiss.

Meanwhile

"Draco?" asked Harry. They had both learned they were only able to communicate with animals now.

"Yeah?" moaned Draco, feeling very sleepy.

"Think Hermione's alright?" questioned Harry.

"She better be!" shouted Draco, though he sounded only like a yowl to a human.

"What's going to happen to all of us?" asked Harry, think of what they had seen. When they had been dragged to a torture chamber, Harry had seen inside other cells and torture chambers. Children ages 10-18 were scared, frighten beyond sanity. They were dirty, still dressed in their costumes and beaten up. It was enough to cause Harry to hurl. Stretching her new feline body, he decided to explore some more, leaving Draco napping.

Meanwhile

Hermione happily munched on the chocolate covered ice cream. It was a square of chocolate, warm and luminous with mouth chilling chocolate ice cream inside. Blake chuckled at the innocent yet sexy vision in front of him as Hermione licked the chocolate from his fingers.

"What's so funny?" asked the naive Hermione.

"So cute!" sighed Blake, sharing a chocolate flavored with her. Suddenly a pain coursed through Hermione, sharp needles stabbed her a million times over. Finally she fainted from it all.

"Damn! Hermione's subconscious is trying to wake up again. I knew her will was strong but never this strong!" thought Blake, stroking Hermione's silk locks. "If this keeps up, Hermione can get seriously hurt or worse, killed. What am I going to do…?"

Slowly he summoned a house elf.

"Lala is here to help you master! What would master required of Lala to do?" asked the creature in a polite tone.

"Lala, please clean this up. I'm leaving through Floo with Hermione. Thank you!" said Blake, remembered Hermione's fight for house elf rights. He carried Hermione over to the large fireplace, making sure she was secure on her lap before shouting, "Hermione's Room, Zabini Mansion" and jumping in.

"Meow!" yowled Draco in his cute kitty form. He was woken up by the loud crash at the fireplace. Padding towards the couple, he scratched Blake's cheek as he placed Hermione on the bed, removing her shoes and socks. Suddenly Harry appeared, jumping on top of the bed, next to Hermione. He swatted Blake's hand away with his paws.

"Hello Harry, Draco. Enjoy your new bodies?" asked Blake, smirking. Quickly he snatched his hand away from Harry and Draco who were hissing and swiping their sharp claws at him.

"Michael! Blaise!" shouted Blake, holding his wand like a microphone. Soon Michael, in all his glory and Blaise, looking like very much like the tall, dark, Italian guy he was, appeared.

"Yes, Blake?" questioned Blaise already examining Hermione.  
"Watch over her." ordered Blake. "I must go see to some _business._"

With that, he left in a swift pace, heading towards the dungeons.

"Draco? Harry?" said Blaise, looking questioningly at the kittens. "I need you to stop back a little. I have to check her pulse."

Harry and Draco padded slowly still looking at Hermione as if to guard there. As Blaise was about to touch her, Hermione's eyes snapped open. Quickly she sat up.

"Stop! Make it stop! It hurts!" shouted Hermione, clutching her head. Everyone in the room stared at her, unable to move. Her eyes glowed with the intensity of a million suns, blinding everyone who looked into them too long. Wings grew out of her back, one side a picture of the bright cloud-filled the other the midnight stars and crescent moon. Hermione seem to be ageless, her face filled with the wisdom yet innocence. Her long tresses grew, curling as they stopped near the back of her knees.

"She's in her true form." stated Michael, in amazement along with everyone else in the room.

Hey! That's it! Please review! I just adopted two stories from MysticalSpirits and I'll post them up soon! I hope you liked this chapter!


	13. Where To Go?

Hi everyone! I finally updated! Yay! Lol! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Hermione- The 5 Year Old Witch**

**Chapter 13**

"What do you mean, true form?" shouted Draco but it came out as a meow. He glanced back at Hermione who seemed to be half walking, half floating towards him.

"Hello Draco!" greeted Hermione in a dreamy yet serious tone. She bent down and picked him up, snuggled him against her chest. Hermione planted a soft, caring kiss that a mother would give to a child on him. Suddenly Draco started to feel different. His limbs straighten and grew until Draco found himself with his rightful body in Hermione's loving embrace. Joy light up his face as he melted from Hermione's radiance. He had been too long kept away from her.

"Don't worry Harry, I didn't forget you." said Hermione after looking at Harry's questioning gaze that meant, are you going to change me back to normal?. Draco soon whimpered at the loss of the comforting hold in Hermione's arms as Hermione copied her earlier actions, doing the same to Harry.

"It's nice to be back in my old body again." commented Harry, stretching his arms and legs.

"I agree with you for once Potter." said Draco turning back to his old self that teased everyone but treated Hermione like a queen.

"Michael! It's good to see you!" shouted Hermione rushing over to hug Michael.

"Princess, not here." said Michael in a polite tone.

"What did you call her?" questioned Draco who was mixed with jealously and confusion. Suddenly Hermione collapsed into Michael's arms, causing the room's occupants to rush towards her even Blaise who had been frozen up to that point. The strong aura that formally surrounded her disappeared and was replaced with an innocent, gentle one. She lay lifeless in Michael's arms for several minutes, her body changing back to the one that both Harry and Draco knew and loved. The wings just disappeared, folding up and fading into her back as if they had been there.

"What? Where am I? Draco! Harry! What's going on!" asked Hermione shooting off every question that came across her mind.

"Hermione!" shouted Draco and Harry, hastening towards her. They pulled her into a tight hug showing how much they had missed her.

"What's going on? Will someone tell me what's going on! Draco, Harry let go! I can't breathe!" yelled Hermione, her face turning a shade lighter than light blue. As quick as they had latched on, both Harry and Draco let go, afraid to help her after they just got her back.

"Princess, I'm afraid that your secret is out." said Michael gentlemanly. Hermione was still in his lap so he helped her back on her feet.

"What? How? I did everything possible. I did a bloody good job at it, I think." wondered Hermione out loud. Her voice has full of distress and it hurt both Harry and Draco that she hadn't wanted them to know her secret, no matter which secret it was.

"Well that may be so but my dearest Princess, your 5 year old self won't know that she must or even how to." said Michael calmly as ever.

"Ok! I want answers now! Why does he call you Princess, Hermione? What secret are you talking about? How could you keep something from me, the one who say you love! Don't you trust me?" yelled Draco who was hurt that his girlfriend hadn't told him about whatever secret that she had yet this strange man Michael knew. Also the way Michael seemed to act to Hermione was more of one would do with a beloved one.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Keeping a secret from you hurt me more than you would ever guess but it had to be done. Michael is my guardian, my stepbrother. Princess is just a nickname he won't stop using. Michael seems to think you know my secret. Hmmm let me test you. What am I?" asked Hermione, questioning him with eyes that appeared to peel his layers off and see his heart.

"You are truly the most amazing girl I've ever met and love. You are my heart and you being a Suditusmagus won't change that one bit." said Draco, affection oozing from his words. Hermione ran into his waiting arms and pulled Draco into a passionate kiss.

"I love you!" announced Hermione, cuddling against his chest.

Draco smiled a rare sight even since Hermione and he started dating. His heart felt as if it was being filled up with rich warm chocolate that coursing though his veins. The sensation was fantastic and long missed.

"I love you too!" answered Draco, his words full of emotions that plagued and delighted him though the times spent with the younger Hermione.

"Ok! Enough with the mushy stuff!" whined Harry with a little hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Sorry Harry." said Hermione, blushing ever so delicately. She may be older but she was still naïve as ever.

"Princess, we must be going." said Michael. The group froze and began to hear the sound of loud footsteps down the hallway. A voice that sounded very much like Blake shouted "Hurry! Hermione mustn't go!"

The sound of stone rubbing against wood filled the room as a fireplace rose from the floor, a bright orange fire spreading its warmth. A jar of Floo powder lay on the mantle.

"The room was built much like the Requirement Room at Hogwarts." explained Blaise who until now had been forgotten by the other occupants in the room.

"That's great and all but we must go. Also where to? Hogwarts has been taken over by Blake." asked Michael who had panic slowing forming for his little sweet stepsister. Blake wanted her, so badly that he wouldn't do anything.

"Malfoy Manor is out of the question; too obvious and dangerous. There's still dark magic there." put in Draco who was still filled with hatred for his father. Even in death, Lucius Malfoy caused trouble.

"Then where are we to go?" asked Harry who felt helpless. He was unable to give even a suggestion which didn't do well for his ego that was already rusted and dull like an old trophy of a sport no longer played.

"I have an idea." said a very familiar voice. The owner stood at the doorway, looming down on the group.

Alex: Ok, Ok! That's it! Be glad I finally updated by reviewing or no update until summer!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey peoples! That's right, I'm updating! Took me a while but I am! Lol, thanks to all my faithful reviewers! As most authors ask, please review! I love reading them no matter how short or long. Well, here you go!

**Hermione- The 5 Year Old Witch**

**Chapter 14**

Black strolled into the room, a smirk marring his handsome face. Clad in a green silk dress shirt and black Egyptian cotton slacks, he resembled the prefect Slytherin god. The air that surrounded him was a dark elegance.

"Blake!" exclaimed Draco in anger. Stepping in front of Hermione, he held her hand tightly in a protective manner.

"Oh, my dear cousin, that's no way to greet the ruler of the Wizarding World!" said Blake, smirking.

"Blake, stop! This isn't you! Why are you doing this?" questioned Hermione, pleading. Her memory had reverted back to what she had known before the accident but snatches of what came after seeped slowly in.

Blaise's face scrunched up into a mencing scowl but gave way into one of a broken boy's who had his favorite thing in the world taken away.

"Why? You are so blind! How can you say that?" shouted Blake. "You're so wrapped up by your lover boy that you can't see what's right in front of you!"

"Oh…" was all that could escaped Hermione's cherry lips. Salty tears started to build up at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh! That's all you can say? After I tell you how I feel? You deserve the world! I have it to give and share! What more could you possibility want?" yelled Blake.

Then the dam broke. Hermione just broke down from all the stress and confusion.

"how dare you! I never asked for this or want it! YOU make up that conclusion. Have you ever thought of even asking me! I'm sorry I don't love you! You can't control true love, no matter what!" screamed Hermione, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The sense of guilt that the torture of many innocent individuals overwhelmed her and adding to the fact she had been a 5 year for most of the last month added to everything.

"Hermione!" said Draco lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her head on his chest.

Harry looked at the couple and sadly gave up. Anyone sane could see that those two belonged together.

"Aww! Isn't that touching?" said Blake. Tears also were in his eyes. "If I can't have you, then no one should!"

Slowly, he raised his wand, pointing it at Hermione.

lol I'm sorry! I just really wanted to update on Christmas. I guess I wasn't able to write as much as I hoped. Well, it's better than nothing, right? Well please review! I'm trying to make it so that I update on New Years.


End file.
